Troops: Granite Ogre
The Granite Ogre is an elite melee[[ troops| troop]] that can only be trained in the Stone Outpost with a level 10 Training Camp. This troop has extremely high life, and can withstand a lot of damage from attacks. Because of this high life, these troops are used in combat with Lava Jaws mainly to shield the LJs from incoming damage. This ensures that the LJs live long enough to cause as much damage to the enemy as possible. If a Melee troop was not sent with the LJs, the LJs would be quickly killed and these fairly expensive troops (training time and resource wise) would be lost with much less than their potential attacking strength being used. Because all troops start at the same starting line, you must factor speed into the battle in order to get an idea of the outcome. The troops with the highest speed stat will move forward first and will go as many units as is stated in game. They will then look to see if there are targets within their range, if so they will begin attacking. If not, they wait until their next turn. Battlefield is set by the highest Ranged attacker's stat + 500, so in the LJ + GO scenario: 1600 + 500 = 2100 units If you have Lava Jaws and Granite Ogres in battle together: #Lava Jaws move forward 400 units (1700 units left), their range is only 1600 so can't attack. #Granite Ogres move forward 350 units (1750 units left), their range is 0 so can't attack. #Defenders move forward according to their speed stats. #*If an attacker has a speed of 1700 or have moved forward enough to used their Ranged attack, they will attack what ever is within their range. #Lava Jaws check to see if defending troops are within range, if so they begin attacking (1700 units left). #Granite Ogres move forward 350 units (1400 units left), their range is 0 so can't attack unless a defending troop has crossed the field and is within the Ogre's Melee reach (close combat). #Defenders move forward if nothing within their range and then attack if they are able. #Lava Jaws are within range of troops (1700 units left), therefore they will not move forward again. They will continue attacking. #Ogres will continue to move forward and attacking when something is within their reach. Meanwhile, they are now in front of the Lava Jaws and are taking the brunt of the enemy fire. #This continues until one side wins. Training Requirements *Research: Clairvoyance level 5, Masonry level 10,' Metallurgy '''level 10 *Buildings:' Training camp' level 10, 'Metalsmith' level 9 *Resources (for each one): Food 3000, Glowing Mandrake 1, Idle pop. 8, Lumber 4000, Metals 2000, Stone 8000 *'Completion Grants''' needed: 6 (Training Camp, Fortress, Science Center, Mine, Quarry, Metalsmith) You must have a Glowing Mandrake Root for each one you train. When a Granite Ogre dies, you do not get the Mandrake Root back. However, you can revive a fraction of your lost Granite Ogres from the Spectral Ruins. You can obtain these mandrake roots from level 7+ Hills and Anthropus Camps easily, as they are relatively common drops. They can also be purchased from the Shop with Rubies or obtained from Fortuna . At times, training these troops will not need the troop item, however this only happens at events. When this happens it is advisable to queue mass amounts of troops. Category:Elite Troops Category:Browse Category:Troops Category:Melee/Defense Troops